Unspoken
by zatl
Summary: Tag to Jurisdiction. Tony's thoughts during the last scene.


**I don't know if anyone else noticed, but this was the first time we've actually seen Tony and Ziva watching a movie together. In all the previous episodes, it was only alluded to.**

**Now I'm going to take a minute to rant at everyone. I'm honestly not particularly enjoying this season of NCIS. After about the first four or five episodes, it started going downhill. (I have a explanation at the end.) Luckily, last night, I was finally not completely disappointed with an episode, and the last scene at the end was amazing. This is a tag off of that last scene. It's not amazing, or even very good for that matter, but goldiloks told me it was a good idea and I wanted to get it out, even if the writing itself sucks. So here it is. Review please. x)**

The moment the whole idea of pirate treasure came up, Tony had been struck with the idea of getting Ziva to watch a pirate movie with him. It was sort of like getting her to go on a date with him, without having to get up the courage to actually ask her out.

By the time the had wrapped up the case, he was feeling kinda nervous. For something that wasn't a date, he was having a hell of a time picking up the courage to ask her.

"Hey, Ziva" he said as she started packing up her bags, getting ready to leave.

"Yes, Tony?" she asked, a slightly amused expression on her face.

"You know, to officially close this case, I think it would be umm... appropriate to watch a pirate movie, you know, cause of all this talk about buried treasure and all that."

Ziva smiled over at him, making his heart melt in his chest, "Yes, I suppose it would be appropriate. Are McGee and Abby going to join us?"

Tony froze for a second, he hadn't thought about an excuse for them not being here, "Well, you know, Abby has been a little off because of the whole CafPow! thing, and McGee, is well, McGee.... besides, we don't do stuff anymore really, and I thought it would be nice if was just the two of us."

"You know Abby will be mad if she finds out you didn't even invite her."

"Yeah, I guess, but I miss you, so it's worth it."

"You see me everyday."

"Yeah, but not outside of work."

"I guess," Ziva said, looking away from him, realizing he had noticed the change in their relationship since her return from Somalia. Luckily, Tony didn't push the matter and started talking about the movie.

_ Well see, that's why you don't have any friends._

_ I do have friends. _

_ Really? Then what are you doing with me, watching a movie on a friday night at work? _

_ You are my friend._

_ Really?_

_ No._

Tony glanced over at her for a moment. If she didn't have friends, and she was with him watching a movie, then she wasn't with him watching a movie just as friends, right? Did she think that maybe it was like a date, too.

_My date canceled._

Oh. For a split second Tony felt as if he had been punched really hard in the chest. He was her second choice? Suddenly it didn't feel so much like a date any more. Tony glanced over at her, then back to the movie before answering.

_Me too._

**Like I said, it was c***. Oh well, they can't all be works of art.**

**Now I know, most of you are probably thinking I am crazy, but just hear me out. I have been watching the work of Donald Bellisario for about fifteen years. I'm only seventeen, but my mom used to watch JAG, and ever since I could walk pretty much, I would always watch the show just cause I loved the theme song. After JAG was over, it took me a couple of years to get into NCIS, because I was little and I didn't like the change in characters, but ever since I can remember, neither JAG nor NCIS has ever had anything as unrealistic as the some of the episodes in this season. I mean really? The United States of America would never use child geniuses to help create military plans. We have child labor laws against that. And Ziva's supposed to pass her citizenship test? Really? I dunno, it's just really bugging me. I'm not giving up on it yet though, or ever probably, just cause I love the Tiva, and because five months isn't going to put a horrible record on seventeen years of amazing work.**


End file.
